An Odd Hinata Christmas
by AmerowolfLives
Summary: I wrote this for a contest. I different take on a Christmas at the Hinata House.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: yeah, this is different. I wrote it for a contest before i Had even seen the Love Hina Christmas Special.

"Carry this number over here, but that wouldn't give me the variable I need!" a Young man yelped. He ran his hands through his short brown hair and adjusted his thick glasses in aggravation. He had failed his exams for entrance to Tokyo U. three times now. At this rate he would never fulfill his promise he had made to that mysterious girl.

Keitaro nervously chewed on the pencil's eraser. Studying for his entrance exams weren't going so well. Of course the exams weren't for a while, but he needed all the time he could get. Between cleaning the Hinata apartments and dealing with mishaps after mishaps with the girls that lived in it, he rarely got a moment like this.

"I'm never going to pass…" Keitaro cried out in defeat and slammed his head on the table he bowed in front of. Keitaro got up after a few moments of sulking and climbed up to the small hole in the ceiling of his room. The small passage led directly to Naru's room, maybe she would consider helping him study.

"Naru I was-" Keitaro's voice caught in his throat as he saw Naru pulling up a pair of stockings to the top of her thigh. Since today was the day of Christmas Eve she was wearing a revealing red dress with white puffballs and a Santa cap. Naru was the girl that he had become most attached to. She too was trying to get into Tokyo U. Naru had long flowing light brown hair and long slender legs. She had glasses on, but only when she was studying or reading. Keitaro thought she looked good either way.

"I why do I always pick these times…" Keitaro muttered to himself nervously. He tried to slowly slip back down the hole, but Naru kicked the board off of his head and he was lifted into the air.

"What are you doing in my room!" Naru yelled angrily, tightening her fists into a ball.

"Ah! Naru no I just wanted some help on my studies!" Keitaro sobbed out holding the thin textbook and notebook out in front of him for protection.

"Well why didn't you use the door!" Naru became more infuriated. This was the fifth time he had done this, and every time she was in the middle of dressing.

"Well…I would've, but I think Su is making some device with her toys outside my door." Keitaro grunted as Naru dropped him on the floor.

"Well next time use the door, now give me those." Naru said kindly as she picked up the textbooks from the floor. Keitaro was confused by her behavior; usually she would've kicked him out the window or something. Naru kneeled before her small table and beckoned him over. He sat down across from her and she opened the book. Keitaro pointed out all the problems he was having trouble with.

"Well you just divide 1356x by 1356. Then you get x by itself." Naru scribbled on the paper as Keitaro tried his best to pay attention. He kept getting distracted by Naru's clothing. The dress she was wearing showed off her cleavage quite well. Every time she erased hard or sighed heavily her cleavage would swell up. Keitaro was chewing nervously on his thumbnail when he felt something hard smack against his head. In a daze he saw Naru standing above him with one of Motoko's swords. Keitaro screamed and ran to a corner of Naru's room.

"No, Naru don't do it. I swear I didn't mean to!" Keitaro rolled into a ball and peaked his head up as he saw Naru sheath the sword.

"Since your not paying any attention you can take this back to Motoko." Naru said coldly throwing the sword at him. Keitaro cringed at the thought. It seemed that every time he talked to the kendo swordswoman he got some form of physical punishment.

"But Naru…" Naru pointed at the door without talking, and Keitaro walked out in sulky steps carrying the sword. Outside of Naru's room Keitaro looked down the stairs. Just as he had thought Su was at the bottom of the stairs by his room setting her tanks up in some kind of formation. From the top of the stairs he could see Su had an odd smirk on her face. The blonde haired black girl definitely had something malicious planned for him. From the delicious smell wafting through the house, Keitaro assumed that Shinobu was in the kitchen cooking. The shy Shinobu was the newest member of the dorm, and the best at cooking. That is why she earned her keep cooking. If she weren't so young Keitaro would've considered asking her out because she was always nice to him, and never attacked him. The wooden floor creaked as he walked past all the girls' rooms towards the stairs leading to the outside deck.

"Heya, hunny." Mitsune or Kitsune as they all called her said as she stepped out of her room. She too was wearing a 'Santa's little helper' outfit that was quiet revealing. Kitsune had muddy blonde hair that was cut short. She was the one that got Keitaro into the most trouble by pretending to seduce him.

"Where you off to with Motoko's sword?" She asked suspiciously in her country girl accent.

"Well Naru told me to give it back to her." Keitaro said looking it over in his hands. It had a small light brown wooden sheath with matching handle.

"Well if Naru said so. I won't stop you." Kitsune walked down the hall opposite the direction he was going. Keitaro continue on his way towards the stairs.

Kitsune stopped and watched Keitaro climb the stairs to the roof. She opened the door to Naru's room and found her sitting on the ground reading a book.

"Naru, did Keitaro have one of his 'accidents' again?" Kitsune asked the younger woman. Naru nodded at her. Knowing that by accidents, she meant that he had seen or done something perverted.

"Well I hope you know what you done now. Sending him to give back Motoko's sword is going to earn him a right painful beating." Naru just shook her head and set the book down on her bed.

"He deserves what he's going to get." Naru snorted coldly. Kitsune bite her lip and exited the room, leaving Naru to her thoughts.

Keitaro opened up the hatch to the top of the house. The cold bitter wind and stinging snowflakes pelted his body making him shiver. He had no idea how Motoko didn't freeze to death with all the time she spent up here. Keitaro poked his head through the entrance and saw Motoko doing her kendo strokes with her bokken. Her long black hair waved in the wind and occasionally whipped back against her kimono. Even from a distance Keitaro could see that her face was still sporting her usual calm cold stare. Though her features were contorted some how. It must have been from the cold. Keitaro snorted in what he hoped wasn't his last breath and stepped onto the deck.

"Motoko I came to give something to you." He had to yell his message through the whistling wind. Motoko suddenly stopped her strokes and walked up to him. He presented her sword in front of him.

"I was told to bring this back to you." Keitaro said averting his eyes from her gaze. Motoko looked at Keitaro then down at her sword. She picked it up from his hands and turned away from him. Keitaro sighed in relief. He began to walk away in a good mood, since he had kept all of his limbs.

"Stop!" Motoko's voice echoed through out the rooftop. Keitaro stiffened and turned around.

"How dare you touch a warrior's sword!" Motoko drew her sword and Keitaro started to run. Unluckily for him he tripped and fell on the slick rooftop. Motoko swung the sword through the air and a large whoosh of snowy air blew Keitaro off of the rooftop and into the sky.

From her window Naru watched Keitaro fly over the building. She laughed slightly; the thought that Keitaro might not come back never crossed her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Keitaro yelled as he whizzed through the air. Eventually a tree stopped him and the branches pummeled him as he fell down it. Keitaro sat under the tree in a daze. From his current stop he could see the brightly light windows of the apartment, and as usual outside of it were those three wise monks. Keitaro scrambled to his feet before the snow had a chance to melt on his pants. He was starting to think that Naru had done that to him on purpose.

"Well if she's going to be like that. I'll just leave and see how they like not having a manager!" Keitaro yelled brandishing his fist up at the large Hinata apartments. Keitaro angrily shoved his hands into his pockets and dragged his feet down the snowy sidewalk.

"There is obviously a thin line between love and hate." The first old monk said as he leaned causally against a wall.

"Yes, it seems so." The second answered.

"Indeed." The third said ending the conversation.

Naru sat at the kitchen table picking at Shinobu's lovely meal. She had only eaten a small bit, it wasn't bad tasting, but something was worrying her.

"Naru, where is Keitaro?" Shinobu asked placing her hands behind her back innocently making her short black hair swoosh. "His dinner is getting cold." Naru just shrugged and moved her meal around her plate with her chopsticks.

"I think I'll go do some studying now. Dinner was delicious, Shinobu." Naru set her chopsticks down quickly and left. She stepped over Su's abandoned tank formation and entered her room. She refused to be worried about him. It's not something she should be doing.

"He's going to come back, right?" She asked the houses pet turtle; Tama-Chan. Naru didn't even want an answer to that. She didn't care if he came back, they would get along fine. Naru grabbed his notebook that he had left in her room and began to angrily flip through the pages.

"See look at this idiot doing all these problems wrong…" Naru scribbled down the right answers to the problems in his notes and continued to flip through the book. She found another one of Keitaro's random comics that he drew when he was bored. This particular one had a picture of chibi Naru scolding Keitaro. The caption read: "_Today, Naru had Motoko beat me up because I was in her room collecting laundry. One of these days I'll leave and see how they do without me."_

Naru sighed and closed the book. Maybe she should've just bonked him over the head or something. Sending him to Motoko was kind of cruel. Naru was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Naru, hunny Shinobu and I are going to go look for Keitaro. You want to come?" Kitsune asked through the thin door.

"No, he's just laying a joke he'll be back." Naru scoffed trying to convince both herself and Kitsune that she wasn't worried.

"Alright, alright you don't have to be like that. We'll be back in a bit." She heard Kitsune's and what she could only imagine was Shinobu's footsteps go down the stairs. When Naru heard the front door slam she rushed to her window and saw Kitsune, Shinobu, and Su stalking around in a Sherlock Holmes outfit. Naru watched as they inspected some footsteps and questioned the old monks. The monks all pointed in the same direction and they all took off. Naru thought of all the possible places Keitaro would go.

"Tokyo University!" She exclaimed as she jumped up. Naru disappeared into her closet and reappeared sometime later in an orange hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans. Naru hesitated as she set her hand on the doorknob. Motoko would know if she went out the front door, and that was the last thing she wanted. Naru returned to the other side of the room and opened her window. She wobbled unsteadily once she had made it outside. She was observing the edge of the roof looking for a way down when she began to wobble again.

"Whew!" She exclaimed as she stopped her self once more. The rapid motion of her hand against her forehead made her lose balance and fall of the roof. She landed with a soft thud in the snow. Inside the sitting room Motoko looked up vigilantly from polishing her sword.

"Pathetic…" She looked back down to her sword when Naru got off the ground and peered in the window.

"Really pathetic…" Naru had actually waved at her when she was sidestepping away from the view of the window.

Naru brushed the snow off of her clothes and ran out in the street. She was trying to refresh her memory on witch street would be the fastest way to Tokyo University. She decided just to head for the clock tower that loomed over the area. If she found it she would find the college campus. Naru was starting to regret not wearing a coat as the snow melted on her clothes and face. She stalked down the streets and stopped at one of the dim streetlights and sniffed in the brisk air. The blizzard that had been blowing in full force before had now lulled down some, but it only seemed to be getting colder. In the back of her mind Naru hoped that Keitaro had at least found someplace warm. She was split from her thoughts as she heard voices coming from an alley on the other side of the street. Her heart jumped as she noticed the familiar blue and white school uniform Su always seemed to wear. Naru faded backwards out of the street and into the thin alley behind her. Kitsune, Shinobu, and Su stepped out from the alley talking amongst themselves. Su was on the ground sniffing it like some sort of dog and the others knelt down next to her.

"Anything?" Shinobu asked rubbing her ungloved hands together.

"Nope, I think my nose has frozen over…" Su said picking an icicle that hung off her nose off.

"We should just head back, Keitaro will come back. He always does." Kitsune said plucking Su off of the ground. The two girls walked off in the direction that she had came in. Naru walked further into the empty alley that was light by only a few dim orange lights. This was perhaps the warmest place outside. Steam rose off of the wet ground and wisped up into the air. Near the edge of the alley she say a young man lying on a pile of boxes. She glasses messily out of kilter on his face.

"Keitaro?"


	3. Chapter 3

Naru crouched down to her knees and moved a strand of hair from the sleeping man's face.

"Keitaro?" She shook him slightly, he moaned slightly in his sleep, but he didn't wake.

"Keitaro!" Naru backhanded the top of his head making him snap awake. He rubbed the rather inflamed bump on his head and looked up at Naru. She remained silent and looked down at him. Naru saw him gulp nervously under her gentle stare.

"Why you lowlife, what do you think your doing running away like that!" Naru yelled, shattering the silence of the cold abandoned streets. Keitaro curled himself up preparing for Naru's oncoming harsh blows. When they didn't come he looked up uncertainly. Naru was just sitting there on her knees. _What's she doing? Why isn't she hitting me? She looks kind of sad, perhaps I should say something? _Keitaro thought to himself.

"What?" the words sounded kind of scratchy as Keitaro said them. That wasn't what he had meant to say. That probably would've been his only chance to think of some touching speech, and he missed it.

"Oh nothing, come on let's just go home." Naru got up off of the ground. To say the least she was disappointed at Keitaro's choice of words for the moment. Keitaro continued to lay propped up on the wall.

"I'm not going to go back. You guys can take care of the place." Keitaro lifted himself off of the ground and turned towards the snow cover courtyard of Tokyo U.

"We need a manager!" Naru said in a panic as she impulsively around.

"No you don't, you're all capable of taking care of it." Keitaro walked towards the courtyard, wincing as the cold air hit his face. He, however, refused to give up his cool composure.

"Keitaro, we want you back. Everyone was out looking for you. Even me." Naru neglected mentioning Motoko, but that wouldn't help prove her point.

"Even Motoko?" Keitaro said slightly shocked.

"Yeah, even Motoko." Naru said quietly averting her eyes from staring at him. The two remained silent. Naru placed her hands behind her back and gracefully walked in front of him further into the courtyard and looked up at the looming clock tower.

"You know they say if two people meet at Tokyo University, that they will be together forever. Have you ever heard that, Keitaro?" Keitaro's eyes opened wide, How did she know that, and why did she bring it up now? Was she the person he was looking for?

"Yeah, where'd you hear that?" Keitaro asked anxiously. Naru turned around and smiled at him before turning back to the school.

"Nowhere, Kei-Kei." Naru turned around with her eyes brightened with excitement.

"Come on, we can still make the Christmas party." Naru pulled the Santa cap off of her head and jammed it on his. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward the Hinata house.

"Wait, what party? Since when did you call me Kei-Kei?" Keitaro yelled after the younger girl that was dragging him along, but all he received was laughter.

Naru shoved him through the door of the Hinata house and he was greeted by the bright light and warm air. Everyone was dressed in some kind of Christmas-y outfit. Cheers of his name and empty liquor bottles being thrown at him greeted his arrival.

"Hey, Where's Naru?" Haruka, his short red haired aunt asked him in her usual monotone voice. Keitaro looked behind him and found no one there. Naru rushed down the stairs fully dressed in her previous Christmas outfit.

"Hey pervert, I see you finally came back." Naru winked at Keitaro and he just stood there in awe of how fast she did that. Mitsune and Su pulled Keitaro forward and pushed him backwards onto the couch. Mitsune poured sake down his throat, against his will of course, and Shinobu shoved a plate of food in his hands. While he was shoveling food down his throat hungrily, the girls got into a wrapping paper fight. Mainly it was Su and Mitsune on the offensive and Naru and Shinobu fighting back. Haruka sat on the couch next to her nephew with was cigarette clenched tightly in her mouth, and Motoko was busy cutting through any stray paper balls that came her way with her sword. The fight slowly lulled and Su got up, clutching something behind her back.

"We got you something Kei-Kei-taruuuu!" Su pulled out a small box from behind her back. "Me and Kitsune made it…" Keitaro eyeballed the people in the room and nervously opened the lid of the box. Nothing happened so he ripped it open. Inside a Joker's head popped out and exploded in front of Keitaro's face. His face and glasses were blackened with soot and his hair stood on end. The room burst out in laughter, even Keitaro laughed lightly, since this present didn't do him too much physical damage. The party continued on further. When Keitaro left, only Mitsune and Haruka were left, both drunk and still drinking on the couch.

He entered his room and began to change out of his clothes. He had his shirt off and was hunting around for one that he could sleep in that didn't reek of smoke. Naru fell down from the hole that connected their rooms and landed on him. Keitaro ended up on the floor with Naru on top of him. His eyes bulged out as she shifted onto a very painful spot on his body.

"Please…move…. crushing…" Naru quickly rolled off of him.

"Sorry…" She said biting the tip of her nail. Naru stood and placed her hands innocently behind her back. Keitaro groaned and got off of the wooden floor.

"You wanted something?" He asked rubbing the scrapes on his back that the floor had given him.

"Yeah, I wanted to give you your real present, from everyone in the house of course." Naru said nervously making up the last part. She pulled out a small black cardboard box with red ribbon tied around it.

"It's not going to explode, right?" Keitaro asked cautiously taking the box, tensing as their hands met for a moment. Naru shook her head and he opened the box. Inside, surrounded by little white fluff was a bronze ring with a thick green jewel in the center.

On the outside of the band it said: Tokyo U. Student.

On the inside was engrave a light message of: See you there, Kei-Kei.

Keitaro was speechless he slipped the ring on and examined it.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world!" Keitaro squeaked, Naru laughed at his sarcastic remark.

"I'm not a student yet?" He said with his humor turning into shame. He looked away from Naru. She shrugged and walked over to Keitaro and put her hands on his smooth hot shoulders.

"We all know you can." She said cheerfully. She then started blushing as she realized he was glaring at her hands that were on his bare chest.

"Pervert!" She hit him on the top of the head and removed her hands. Naru began to open the door and slip out of his room. Keitaro laid down on his futon and fell asleep without his shirt on, and his ring still on his finger.

The next morning he sat at the kitchen table with Motoko and a very hung over Mitsune.

"Thanks for the ring you guys." Keitaro said suddenly looking up from his breakfast.

"What?" Motoko said coldly wrinkling her face at him.

"Hun, we didn't get you a ring," Kitsune moaned rubbing her temples.

"Then…" Keitaro looked into the kitchen and saw Naru chatting with Shinobu. She waved to him and he just smiled knowingly back.

So ends the "Love Hina Christmas Special" tune in next holiday to see what kind of trouble our favorite youngsters get into next time.


End file.
